


What He Wanted

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Frustrated Vegeta, Goku isn't dumb he's handicapped, Goku the destroyer of Saiyans in bed, Goku wins and so does everyone else, M/M, Polyamory, Reluctant Broly, Scheming Goku, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Goku knew all of this was his fault, and he didn't care, because this was what he wanted.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Broly/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	What He Wanted

Goku knew all of this was his fault. When he brought up the idea to Vegeta and Broly, neither one was particularly eager about it. He hoped things would change, but by the time Goku instant transmissioned Broly to their capsule home on Earth, he realized his hopes were futile. Both carried an air of wariness and annoyance, but at least they remained civil through their dinner together and still remained civil when it was time to act on Goku’s idea.

He left the two of them alone in the bedroom to shower, and when he emerged, he was relieved to see they were both without their clothes on, only their underwear remained—a garment Broly had no idea about until recently. But they weren’t looking at each other, _and_ they weren’t anywhere near each other either. They sat on opposite corners of the bed, staunchly looking away in different directions, and Goku sighed, frowning.

It was obvious Broly found Vegeta attractive, and while Vegeta clearly thought he hid it well enough, Goku knew the man well, and he knew Vegeta thought Broly was attractive too. How he ended up liking two very possessive Saiyan men who didn’t want to share, despite obviously wanting each other very badly, he’d never know.

They were being dumb. Simple as that. And he was done tip-toeing around Vegeta’s anger and holding back from wanting to kiss Broly. He wanted both of them. He was going to get both of them. And he was going to make both do exactly what he wanted.  
  
“You two ready?” he asked, emerging from the bathroom in a dark robe.  
  
Broly grunted. Vegeta snarled, “Whatever.”  
  
Goku grinned. “Good.”  
  
The two jumped on the bed when some sultry music suddenly came on the stereo in the bedroom. And their jaws dropped as Goku slowly stripped off his robe off without preamble, something he prepared for this moment tonight. He swayed his hips to the beat as he swept a hand through his wild black locks of hair, pulling at the ends. He teased his other hand over his briefs, made and kept eye-contact on the two of them when he slipped that hand inside and drew his dick out over the elastic band, a soft moan spilling out—a moan Broly and Vegeta both matched.  
  
Goku licked his lips deliberately slow, whispering even slower like a drawl, “You like that?”  
  
They nodded.  
  
“Mm, yeah…” He muffled his next moan with a sharp bite to his bottom lip, sucking it in, his hand pumping himself, moving up and down the shaft. “Fuck... so hot…”  
  
His underwear slowly slipped down his legs the more he stroked himself, pooling around his ankles. He kicked them off playfully ahead, giggling when they fell into Vegeta’s lap—where Vegeta was already rubbing himself outside his briefs. Broly, of course, wasn’t touching himself at all, but his large dick was twitching, a big wet spot already showing at the top of his briefs.

Goku licked his lips slowly, staring into Broly’s wide eyes. It was obvious who had to unwind first. “Want me to suck you off, Broly?”  
  
Broly’s red cheeks turned even redder. “Um.”  
  
He chuckled. “C’mon Broly. Say it.” He let go of his cock, let it bob in front of him as he walked over to the bed. “Tell me to suck your dick.”  
  
Broly’s eyes widened and he dipped his head, long black bangs instantly falling over his face. “Uh…”  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Vegeta scrambled with his underwear, taking it off. “Screw him, suck me off instead.”  
  
“You wait your turn.” Goku ignored Vegeta’s growl, focusing instead on Broly’s slight tremble running through his body, how his fingers dug into his knees when Goku knelt between his legs, his large hands falling onto Broly’s thighs. “Broly?” He rubbed the skin. “Broly, look at me.”  
  
Vegeta jerked himself off in the corner of Goku’s vision, a sight that never failed to water his mouth, but he ignored it for now, focusing on Broly.

Slowly, Broly lifted his eyes up, and his head, peeking up through his hair at Goku.  
  
Goku smiled. “Don’t be scared.” He leaned forward and up, giving Broly a peck on the lips. “Just relax. I promise I’ll make you feel good and you can tell me to stop whenever you want. Okay?”  
  
Broly nodded, a small shy smile rising on his face.  
  
His stomach flipped at the sweet innocence and the shyness coming from Broly. A deep need and urge to make this good for him overwhelmed his senses and commanded his mind to not scare or frighten the man in front of him.

His fingers rubbed upwards, until they touched the inner line of Broly’s underwear. “Now. Go ahead, Broly.” He lowered his mouth down, hovering it over the bulge in Broly’s briefs. “Tell me what to do.”  
  
His own dick twitched when Broly whispered, “Suck me off.”  
  
He smiled briefly—kissed the bulge even quicker—before he dipped his hands inside and drew Broly’s large, girthy cock out, bringing it to his mouth and taking him in. He kept his hands on the shaft and his eyes on Broly’s face. Slowly, the fear drained away, and he saw the pleasure wash over instead. And fuck if it wasn’t hot seeing Vegeta right there, watching Broly’s reactions, how he moaned, grabbed at Goku’s hair, guiding and petting his head. How he tilted his head back, to the side, panting for breath the faster Goku sucked him and bobbed his head.  
  
Goku nearly choked when he saw Vegeta yank at Broly’s hair and pull him into a rough kiss.  
  
He nearly lost his rhythm as he watched them kiss without finesse or even decency. There was a lot of tongue, a lot of biting, lips turning red and teeth clinking together as their necks and heads twisted and turned. Broly’s hand in his hair pulled at him, forcing his mouth further onto Broly’s dick, and he swallowed the man’s hard cock down to the root, his hands bracing on Broly’s hips. The moan Broly gave turned into a straight yelp as Vegeta bit on his bottom lip hard—and then let go to bite his fucking chin.  
  
“C’mon Broly,” Vegeta moaned. He tilted his neck to the side. “Bite me too.”  
  
One of Goku’s hands went to his own dick as Broly obliged and sunk his teeth into Vegeta’s neck.  
  
His free hand inched its way to Vegeta’s dick, falling over Vegeta’s hand and working with the rhythm. Soon Vegeta got the hint and he let go of himself, burying his now free hands into Broly’s hair and pushing his face into his neck.  
  
“C’mon. Fuck. _Fuck._ ” He pulled at the strands. “ _Fuck_ yessss. Bite me fucking hard. Do it.”  
  
Broly’s hand in his hair let him go finally. Goku slowly pulled off of Broly’s dick, watching Broly’s mouth bite its way across Vegeta’s collarbones to the other side of his neck. Both of his hands worked the two of them over, and yet he wasn’t paying attention to himself. He was watching them up on the bed, how Broly wasn’t that shy boy anymore but the man he was deep inside—the animal wanting to control, own and fuck. The one he wanted to taste at least once, and now he was doing it, with his Vegeta.  
  
Their cocks started to swell in his hands, their moans rising in volume as they kiss again. He watched them slide even closer, their hips and sides touching, and their knees touched when they twisted enough to get chest to chest. They were both close to orgasm—and he was still hard himself. Jerking off two at the same time was hot, but not working for him.  
  
His hands left their dicks, and instantly, they pulled away. Vegeta first—“The fuck?”—Broly second—“Hey!”—and Goku climbed on _both_ their laps, an arm around Broly’s neck, an arm around Vegeta’s neck, a leg between both their thighs, knees on the bed.  
  
“Don’t forget I’m here.” He kissed Vegeta first. “I got an idea.” He kissed Broly second. “Wanna try it?”  
  
They were much eager this time listening to his instructions. Broly knelt at the end of the bed, Vegeta at the head. They stayed like that when he left to get the lube, and they hadn’t touched when he came back. But he could see their resolves weaken as he knelt between them, and then go on all fours, presenting his ass to Vegeta, his mouth to Broly, and without pause, started to finger fuck himself.  
  
Vegeta moaned, “Oh my God…”  
  
Broly whimpered.  
  
Goku looked up at Broly through his hair. “Get the picture?” He threw his head to the side and caught sight of Vegeta behind him. “You like it?”  
  
Vegeta dumbly nodded yes.  
  
“Thought you would.” He slipped his fingers out, coating the rest of Vegeta’s dick in lube. He caught sight of Broly’s ‘o’ mouth as he leaned forward to lick the head of his cock. “Ready?”  
  
Broly too dumbly nodded yes.  
  
He kept his eyes on Broly as he sucked him into his mouth. And like a good boy, Vegeta put his hands on his hips and slipped inside his ass.  
  
There was no rhythm at first. It was mostly Goku himself moving, fucking himself onto Vegeta’s dick, sucking Broly’s massive cock. The other two had no idea what to do or how to move. That was, until Vegeta’s thrusts got faster, harder, balls slapping against his dick. And Broly seemed to follow his rhythm perfectly, fucking his throat, slurping and squish sounds mingling into the air. He was used between them like a fuck doll, strong Saiyan hands slapping his ass, squeezing his hips, large Saiyan hands yanking his hair, hands that could crush boulders and destroy worlds grabbing his waist, his head, pulling at flesh, bruising his skin, holding him in place, forcing him to take it, to be _fucked_ and _used_ and _owned_ , and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t touch himself to come—and _it was perfect._ He was helpless in their hold, and he moaned and choked and ached to come, his stretched lips turning red, his face flushed, sweat and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.  
  
He squealed around Broly’s dick when Vegeta touched his own with no rhythm to his strokes. Vegeta came into his ass first, nails scratching down his sides. He slumped over, weight falling over his back, teeth sinking and marking the skin, and then his own orgasm washed over him, yelping around Broly’s dick, coming over the sheets and Vegeta’s hand.  
  
Broly’s orgasm caught him off guard, the hands around his head holding him in place. Hot come filled his mouth and he tried to swallow what he could, but he felt it spill out over his bottom lip, down his chin, some trickling to his neck.  
  
He coughed and sputtered when Broly finally pulled out. Flopped to the side once Vegeta slipped out of him. The bed squeaked and jumped when Vegeta and Broly followed suit, flopping down on either side of him.  
  
Time passed. Probably a lot of time. Goku wasn’t sure if it was only a few minutes or an hour had passed it was when he felt the bed and the sheets shift around. His jaw was sore like his ass and his hips and all he wanted to do was rest before either one of them felt like getting it up again.  
  
Then something heavy landed on his waist. Then another. They curled around, and two warm, muscled, strong bodies flanked either side of him.  
  
He opened his eyes and found Broly to the left, Vegeta to the right. Broly’s mouth laid beside his ear, his heavy breathing heating the skin. Vegeta’s mouth rested over his head, heating his scalp. There was come drying on their chests and stomachs and thighs, sweat on their brows and upper lips and collarbones, bites turning red and purple, and they’d absolutely need showers by the time they woke up. Showers that had the potential of being a very nice, very wanted repeat of what happened tonight, and then… who else knew what could happen?  
  
Goku sighed and snuggled in between them, a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
He got exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> More of this beautiful OT3 plz and thx. Also I kinda like writing slutty Goku????


End file.
